


Jewelry

by The_Stars_In_His_Eyes



Series: One Piece Drabble Extravaganza [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi, Sanji is a Tease, There Are No Soundproof Walls on the Going Merry, hints of Nami x Nico Robin, nipple rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-21
Updated: 2006-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stars_In_His_Eyes/pseuds/The_Stars_In_His_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace and Zoro discover Sanji's nipple ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jewelry

They couldn't believe how they had missed it before, but because the weather was hotter, the cook had opted for a tank top and shorts. Leaving Ace and Zoro, with some hard, pressing problems.

 

One the cook was outside, and so was everybody else, which meant they couldn't tag-team-grope Sanji. And two, it was **HOT!**

 

"Fucking tease." Ace and Zoro groaned as Sanji bent down to retrieve a fallen cigarette.

 

And it was also, today that the poor suffering men noticed a silhouette of silver under Sanji's shirt. Ace grinned devilishly as he Sanji bit back a moan when the fabric rubbed against the ring. Perverted thoughts of what he and Zoro would do later to the cook, were dancing through his head.

 

Night had fallen and Sanji felt arms pull him backwards.

 

"Lets see how sensitive that is, Sanji."

 

Sanji moaned as he felt a warmer than normal hand tug at the nipple ring.

 

"Hey, don't forget about me."

 

Nami threw a pillow over her heard to drown out the moans of the others.

 

"They're like rabbits."

"I don't think rabbits screw as much as they do."

 

Nami smiled despite herself as Robin snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.


End file.
